Non-locating bearing assemblies of the above-mentioned type are needed in a variety of applications where a shaft must be rotatably fixed both radially and axially relative to a housing. A first bearing of the assembly is configured as a locating bearing, that is a bearing that transmits both radial and axial forces from the shaft to the housing. However, for the purpose of obtaining a statically determined bearing assembly, a second bearing of the assembly is configured as a non-locating bearing, that is, a bearing that transmits only radial forces A non-locating bearing is one that is displaceable in an axial direction and thus does not transmit axial forces from the bearing to the housing.
An electrical machine is an application example of a locating/non-locating bearing assembly. For cost reasons the supporting of a rotor relative to a housing is often embodied using a ball-bearing assembly, i.e. both bearing positions—the locating-bearing side and the non-locating-bearing side—each include a ball bearing. Accordingly at the non-locating bearing position a sliding seat is provided between the bearing outer ring and the housing bore, so that said non-locating bearing function is given.
It is disadvantageous here, firstly, that with this conception vibrations can result that the loosely sitting bearing outer ring conducts in the axial direction. This impairs the smooth running of the bearing assembly and the service life of the same.
Another problem is that, in particular if the housing is comprised of light metal, a running-in or embedding of the bearing outer ring into the housing bore can result.
It has therefore become known to install spring elements between the housing and the bearing outer ring, which spring elements generate a spring force in the axial direction. The problem of running-in can be countered by the bearing outer ring not being directly installed in the housing bore, but indirectly via a steel sleeve.
In both cases special components are needed, which can create difficulties above all from assembly standpoints. The assembly of the bearing assembly is thus difficult and sometimes only possible by specialized personnel.